Peace in Hyrule
by Jay DralaconAKAPower Skull Kid
Summary: Ganon is dead... What will our fave OoT/MM characters do for fun? Last added: Chap. 1: "What to do?"


Remember that my art contest is still going on, with 0 contributions so far

Remember that my art contest is still going on! Submit, submit, submit!

PEACE IN HYRULE! How our favorite peeps are spending their time!!

*somewhere in the Hyrule castle*

Link: Zellie!! I'm booooored!

Zelda: So? That's not my problem, now is it?

Link: But Zellie…

Impa: Now, Zelda. You should be nice to Link. You father is, after all, going to make you marr—Eep!

Zelda: What was that?

Impa: Uh, er, ah… Your father will make you pick Mayflowers! You know how you hate Mayflowers!

Link: She does?

Zelda: I do?

Impa: Yes. You do. *with evil stare* Now why don't you invite the gang over and do something?

Zelda: *is scared* Yes Impa! *grabs Link and runs to phone*

-Later-

*the gangs all here*

Darunia: What do we do?

Ruto: *bats eyelashes at Link* Yes! _What _can we do, Linkie-poo?

Link: Eep! *crawls over beside Zelda*

Skull Kid: OOOOOOOOOH! What's this? *looks at Link and Zelda*

Saria: *Bangs Skull Kid with a frying pan that came out of her pocket* Quite you!

Skull Kid: Owww…

Malon: Saria, how can that fit in your pocket?

Saria: Easy! *presses button, and the frying pan folds up into a compact. Saria starts to powder her face* Compact frying pan! The latest in Skull Kid whacking technology! *puts it away*

Nabooru: How in Din's name were you able to afford it?

Saria: I used my Forest Sage powers to make the shopkeeper give it to me.

Impa: Bad Saria!

Saria: It's not my fault! I was going to trade the recovery hearts I kept in my house and on my roof for it, but when I came back, they were all gone!

Link: Eh-hee hee…

Zelda: Let's do role call!

Malon: What is this? School?

Ruto: What's School?

Darunia: I donno!

Malon: Neither do I. I just had the urge to say it.

Zelda: Ah-hem!

Nabooru: Bless you!

Zelda: *glares* Link?

Link: *snore*

Zelda: Saria?

Saria: *still powdering herself* Here! Cough… hack!

Zelda: Me? Oh I'm here! Malon?

Malon: *holding cucoo in her arms* Here!

Cucoo: BWAAAK!

Zelda: Up-shut you Cucoo! Navi? *silence* What happened to Navi? *hears funny sound* Did you here that?

Link *who is now awake* Nope. *rolls bottle containing a very angry Navi under the couch* Didn't here a thing!

Zelda: Whatever. Impa?

Impa: Shadows! I'm at your service!

Zelda: *in Doctor Evil voice* Riiiiiiiiight. Darunia?

Darunia: Rock on!

Zelda: Ruto?

Ruto: I'm here, and that's all you need to know, Link. *winks at him*

Link: *moves closer to Zelda*

Skull Kid: *is about to open his mouth, when he's whacked by Saria's mallet* Owww…

Zelda: Nabooru?

Nabooru: 10-4 leader!

Zelda: Skull Kid?

Skull Kid: I'm here--- ack!!!! *starts to act weird*

Malon: What the cucoo?

Cucoo: BWAAAK!

Link: What's up with Skull Kid?

???:_ He's not Skull Kid._

Zelda: He's not?

*then, a time portal opens in the floor, and Nayru, Oracle of Ages, jumps out with another Skull Kid*

Skull Kid2: He's an imposter!

Skull Kid1: No I'm n-not!

Skull Kid2: I'll prove it! *takes Power Rod out, and zaps Skull Kid1*

Skull Kid1: AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH! *disappears*

Skull Kid: The evil Ganondork was trying to sneak into the palace using my form.

Nayru: If I'm not needed, I'm leaving!

Link: No, Nayru! Stay!

Ruto: Is she stays, someone else has to go!

Link: Good point! *picks up Ruto* Let's go somewhere else, Hon!

Ruto: *giggles* Sure, Linkie-poo!

Link: *pretends to trip* Oopsies! *drops Ruto in Time Portal*

Ruto: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Link: How clumsy of me…

Everyone minus Link: *claps*

Nayru: *closes time portal* There! If it makes ya happy…

*suddenly, everything rumbles*

Cerena: *bursts through wall* SKULL KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Skull Kid: Eep! Y-yes, C-cerena?

Cerena: What in Din's name were you doing with Nayru!

Skull Kid: *decides She'd never believe him* Visiting Labrynna?

Cerena: You lie!!!! SKULL KID PIE!!!!!!!

Chica: *appears and fixes wall with magic* Cerenie… Give him a chance! *puts safeguard on Skull Kid*

Cerena: Fine! But next time, Skull Kid pie!

Zelda: Now that we're all here, what shall we do?

Skull Kid: I have an announcement! 

Everyone minus Skull Kid: WHAT!?!?!

Skull Kid: *red light surrounds him* I am the Author of this story, Power Skull Kid!

Everyone minus Power Skull Kid: Where does it say that?

Power Skull Kid: Right here! *shows huge document*

*one hour of reading later*

Link: I guess he's the Author!

Zelda: It's right here in black and- Purple?

Power Skull Kid: Or you could have read the shortened version! *shows one-sentence page*

Everyone minus Power Skull Kid: DIEEE!!!!!!!!

Power Skull Kid: Help, Cerena! Chica! Sssave meeeeee!

Chica: This is the END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!

Everyone minus Cerena, Chica and Power Skull Kid: AWWWWWW!

WE NEVER DID ANYTHING!!!

Power Skull Kid: We'll do something next chapter, okay?

Everyone minus Power Skull Kid: OTAYYYYYYYY!

~END~

You like? You get to choose the next activity! Just name an activity in your review, and see if it gets picked! 


End file.
